But Isn't This Called Cheating?
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: The Ten Year Bazooka strikes! Yamamoto is sent to the future and meets the Vongola Decimo, grown-up Tsuna. He finds out that he's Tsuna's lover in the future! What will he do when the perverted Tsuna seduces him and teach him how to be a sex God? What about the older, horny Yamamoto who is sent to the past and meets young Tsuna? Run Tsuna! You're gonna get raped! 8027. Yaoi. Lemon.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira.

Warning:

This contains **Yaoi Yamamoto x Tsuna pairing, as in ****8027. 80 x TYL!27. TYL!80 x 27. TYL!80****x TYL!27****. This also contains sexual contents too. **If this subject turns you off, you had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**But Isn't This Called Cheating? – Chapter 1**

'**The Rain Who Falls Prey to The Sky'**

Steamy. It was all steamy, warm and wet when a raven haired boy opened his eyes, blinking for a while, trying to understand what just happened to him. The said boy was none other than the baseball ace in Namimori, Yamamoto Takeshi.

The shower faucet was on which was why the drizzling warm water was sprinkling down and emanated some warm steams.

'Where am I? In a shower? Why is the shower on?' Yamamoto wondered to himself.

All that he could remember was he got hit by something and then everything just went blur and overly pink. Too bad he didn't know. Back then, he was hit by the Ten Year Bazooka, also known as Jyuunen Bazooka.

When he was still busy of coping up with all that happened to him, the baseball jock was surprised by a gentle voice calling his name from outside of the bathroom.

"Takeshi? Are you there?" a deep voice beckoned as a sound of footsteps approaching, "Huh? You're taking a shower already?" the voice called again, this time, a little bit louder than before.

Yamamoto knew that someone was calling him but he didn't really recognize the voice. He didn't need to wonder that long though since he could see the shower room's door was being opened.

And there he could see him for the first time.

A young brown haired guy, with spiky gravity-defying hairstyle, and who was probably around his middle twenties, showed up from behind the door. The guy was wearing a perfect ivory white shirt, with its sleeves were rolled to his elbow and a pair of black colored pants.

"There you are," the brunette said simply. He looked at Takeshi for a while, scrutinizing the boy a little, and after realizing the similarities and differences, he said again.

"You've shrunk?" the guy stated again with a little bit of questioning voice tone. He then paused for a while, giving a little thought in his mind and concluded.

"Ahh. It must've been because of the Ten Year Bazooka." The other guy gave a small nod as he calmly concluded that.

Upon seeing the brunette guy, Yamamoto became more confused than before. He could only blankly stare at the other guy and said.

"Sorry for the intrusion! But… where am I?" he gave a puzzled look to the other person.

"Hmm," The brown-haired guy hummed a little and gave a small calculation inside his head. After that, he then smiled knowingly. To Yamamoto's surprise, the other person's answer was.

"You know?" the brunette raised his eyebrow while the raven haired teen was staring at him intently. "You're actually dead. Now come with me."

After hearing such statement, the young swordsman turned pale and entered to his panicked state. If his jaw wasn't dropped to the floor back then, now it sure did.

"EHHH?" Yamamoto exclaimed in a shocked voice tone.

"D-does this mean I'm in Hell? B-but I'm a g-good kid! I help Oyaji every day and I care about my friends too!" His sharp hazel eyes widened in disbelief when he said it.

"I-is it because I'm often late to school? Or is it because I sleep during classes a lot? Or eating during class? Or is it because I ate Oyaji's sushi and I pretended I didn't know about it? If it's because of that, I promise I won't do that again! S-so please don't send me to Hell!"

Such statement made, the brunette stifled a laugh. He didn't even know why the young Rain Guardian would conclude that he's in Hell.

"Relax, I was just joking, really. You could say it's a lie." The brunette explained after he gracefully laughed at Takeshi's retort.

Even after he found out that it's a lie, Yamamoto was still quite shocked too, but not to the point of being flabbergasted.

"A l-lie? Cruel! How cruel! You know, lying is the first step towards theft!" the baseball jock replied back.

Yup, he's definitely the innocent Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Takeshi is still an innocent, huh? How astonishing. " the brunette gave a knowing smirk to the raven haired teen.

"Ehh? How'd you know my name?"

But before the other guy could reply anything, the naïve baseball ace said again, after giving a thorough up-and-down look to the said brunette.

"Hey, you actually look very familiar…" Yamamoto walked closer to the familiar-looking guy, leaving the shower stall.

"You finally noticed?" the brunette asked, amused by the fact that his Rain Guardian could notice him. It's not that it was really that hard to notice who he was, but considering how airhead and oblivious Yamamoto could be, it could be really hard.

"Of course! I think I know it!" Takeshi confirmed eagerly. "You are…" his voice was trailing off as he kept walking closer to the other guy.

"I am…?" the brunette looked deeply at the enthusiastic teen, looking curious of what the other would say.

"You are…" Yamamoto walked closer again.

"Yeah? I am...?" the guy replied again, a little bit restless of

Right when the swordsman finally stood in front of the other guy, he then said.

"Oops! I actually don't know who you are! Ahahahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed wholeheartedly.

"I knew that you'd say that." The other guy replied as he felt the urge to facepalm, hearing such statement.

"Well, since you clearly have no idea, it's me, Tsuna."

And Yamamoto's reply was…

"Oh, okay!" The raven haired boy nodded understandingly which made the older guy to be slightly confused. Then, Yamamoto gave a wide merry grin to the brunette.

"You cope up very well." The older Tsuna stated, feeling amused of Yamamoto's reaction.

"Hahaha, really?" Yamamoto raised his eyebrows in question. "I was shocked too, of course!"

"Hmm," Tsuna nodded, confirming the baseball jock. "It's amusing."

"I mean, it's definitely the first time I met with Tsuna's brother! No wonder you know my name! Tsuna must have told you before, right?" Yamamoto smiled his happy grin again.

Upon hearing such statement, the Vongola boss sweat-dropped to the extreme. He knew that it was too good to be true. And he was right. Yamamoto just mistook him as Tsuna's older brother.

"But I don't have a brother." Tsuna stated matter-of-factly.

"Ooh? You're his long lost brother then?" Yamamoto asked again, acting all oblivious about it.

"No, Takeshi, I don't have a brother." Tsuna explained again.

But the baseball jock's only reply was…

"Cousin then?"

The mafia boss shook his head.

"No. I am Tsuna. The same Tsuna that you know. Only ten years older."

"Oh. Okay. No wonder you're taller. I bet you drink lots of milk! That's good! Milk is good! It's high in calcium!" Yamamoto answered happily and smiled his signature grin.

Tsuna only looked at the young boy and retorted.

"You clearly don't understand what's happening, do you?" the Vongola boss sighed, knowing that Yamamoto's answer would be…

"Yep!" the young Rain Guardian smiled brightly, not bothering that he just sent to the future.

Somehow, the older Tsuna felt the responsibility to explain it to the oblivious boy.

"Remember you got hit by the Ten Year Bazooka?"

"No." Yamamoto answered quickly.

"Really? Mind telling me what you know before coming to this place?" Tsuna asked, slightly feeling confused of what the boy said to him.

"Oh, okay!" Yamamoto nodded happily, "I was just playing with Tsuna and then the kid came out running from the door carrying that _purple thingy_,"

Tsuna nodded understandingly. Everything seemed to match with his assumption.

"And then it's just happened so fast! It's _braaak_ then, _gupyaaaa woosh woosh! Crack crack kaboom_! And then there's also this _zsssh zsssh raaaah raaaah_!" Yamamoto explained eagerly. Though, it's more like weirdly.

Tsuna seemed to have forgotten the fact that whenever the present Yamamoto explained something it would be as weird as that one. Geez. Forget he even asked, really.

"And after that, there was this _meeessshhh meeessshhh! Swoosh swoosh_… AH-CHOO!" While he was busy weirdly explaining that way, Yamamoto suddenly sneezed. It seemed the fact that he let his clothes drenched wet was the main cause that made him sneezed.

"Ohh?" Tsuna exclaimed a little, "Sorry I forgot about that. You're all wet, Takeshi. You shouldn't have stayed on the shower too long. You could catch a cold because of that."

"S-sorry! I didn't know about that… B-but it is cold in here…" Yamamoto rubbed his upper arms eagerly with his hands, trying to produce some heat over his wet body.

After that, Tsuna went to the drawer near his sink, searching for a towel for the baseball jock to dry himself off.

Knowing that he couldn't find the towel in his bathroom, he decided to go outside to find one.

"Wait here, alright? I'll go and bring you a towel to dry you off." He turned on his heel and decided to take his leave, exiting his bathroom, heading to his room.

After a moment of waiting, Tsuna came back again from the outside bringing a towel.

"Here, use this." He handed the towel to the baseball jock which Yamamoto took and deliberately used it to wipe his wet hairs, face, clothes and dry himself with it.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Yamamoto said happily.

This time, Tsuna looked again at Yamamoto and when he noticed that the boy's clothes were all wet, he thought that Yamamoto needed some clothes to change.

"Hey, Takeshi? Take off your clothes. I'm going to have it dried off. Don't worry. I'll hand you mine for you to use." Tsuna said calmly.

Knowing that it was a right thing to do, Yamamoto decided to take his shirt off.

"Oh? Okay, okay." Yamamoto nodded in agreement. He swiftly placed his hands on the hem of his shirt and with a single tuck he lifted his shirt off, exposing his shirtless body.

In his shirtless glory, Yamamoto's body was almost too perfect. He had a quite tan skin, with not even a trace of unnecessary fat on his body which was all a courtesy to all the workouts that he usually did from the baseball practices or so.

Looking at the sight in front of him, Tsuna gave a mental smirk.

'His body is quite nice. But not as good as _my Takeshi_ though.' He referred it to the older Yamamoto Takeshi with a slight possessive voice tone.

Yamamoto's body was well muscled but not too much. His abs was just lean enough, slight forming a six pack but not ripped yet.

'There's so much I can do to that body… Hmm… I guess teasing him once or twice is fine…Licking on that lean abs sounds nice too… I wonder… Will he resist or will he flip and pin me down like _my wild Takeshi_…' Tsuna licked his lips upon thinking that perverted thoughts.

Tsuna sure had grown a lot. He had changed from his Dame self to a somehow behaved, good-looking, manipulative guy with a mysterious dark side. As a mafia boss, he had the ability and the charisma to capture many people's heart. And with his handsome looks and effortlessly hot body? Many people would kill to have a taste of it.

After that, Tsuna left the bathroom to grab some clothes for Yamamoto to wear. He went to the drawer, opened it and he actually felt quite shocked that his drawer was somehow quite… empty. He couldn't find any of his expensive, designer-made shirts.

"I forgot. Hayato took most of my clothes to laundry since it's a laundry day. He said that he would have it back by evening." Tsuna muttered to himself.

"I can't let Takeshi to wait till then. He'll catch a cold. Who knows when will he come back to his present time? As far as I know, this is already way past the five minutes time limit."

He paused for a while, giving a little thought.

"Hmm, I'll just give him my shirt. It's better that way. I don't want him to get sick because of this."

After giving a simple thought, Tsuna thought that the best solution was for him to give his current shirt to Yamamoto. Concluding that, he grabbed his black Armani pants from the drawer along with a black, same-branded, boxer. Then, he went back.

"Sorry it took me so long." Tsuna said to the baseball jock. "Here it is." He handed over the new clothes that he just brought to the young Rain Guardian.

"Thank you, Tsuna." Yamamoto took the clothes neatly. He looked at it for a while and he noticed that he's missing a shirt for him to wear.

"Huh? You forgot to bring a – " Not even be able to finish his sentence, Yamamoto was actually quite shocked of the sight in front of him.

And there he could see it for the first time.

Tsuna decided to take his shirt off in front of Takeshi. The mafia boss moved his hands quickly and delicately to unbutton his white shirt and after he finished unlocking all the buttons, the Sky Guardian took off his shirt, exposing his shirtless body and handed it to Yamamoto.

"Here, you can wear this. I forgot that my clothes are in the laundry now." Tsuna smiled soothingly as he handed the shirt that he'd been wearing to the raven haired boy.

To his surprise, Yamamoto went stiff. His eyes locked to the exposed body of the Vongola Decimo. Tsuna's body had definitely grown. He was slender, but he had a couple of muscles too. His body was lean, just like Yamamoto's body. He had a nice firm chest and his abs were also forming a straight subtle line, looking so effortlessly hot. But it's not all that made Yamamoto went stunned.

It was actually the bluish and reddish marks on the brunette's body. The marks were nicely making a contrast to his creamy pastel skin. It was mainly focused around his neck, there were about four or five marks around his neck. Some were also found near his collar bone, near the arch of his ribs. Some vivid marks, looked like it was newly formed, were on his chest and passed his abs too.

Knowing that Yamamoto was staring at him, Tsuna decided to ask.

"Takeshi? Like what you see?" he asked and gave an evil smirk to the other boy,

"N-no! W-what are you talking about? It's n-nothing!" Yamamoto exclaimed, stuttering a little on the process due to his embarrassment.

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me." Tsuna stated matter-of-factly. "Come on, what is it?"

Knowing that Tsuna demanded an answer, Yamamoto decided to reply, a little bit shyly.

"U-um… It's r-really n-nothing… I j-just…"

"You're not used to seeing me shirtless? Interesting. Though, I'm sure I didn't change that much from my past self." Tsuna said, slightly puzzled about it but he decided to just keep it inside of his mind.

Yamamoto looked away from the brunette. His heart beat suddenly increased and turned fast. And, his breathing? It went erratic.

"It's… umm… Tsuna has a lot of _mosquito bites _on your body…" He blushed again as he averted his gaze from the mafia boss, slightly playing Tsuna's shirt to shake away his shyness.

Noticing what Yamamoto meant, the Vongola Decimo gave a meaningful smirk that could give a one hit kill to all the desperate fangirls. He mentally laughed when he heard that Takeshi referred his marks as mosquito bites.

"It's not a _mosquito bite_, Takeshi. It's a kiss mark." The brunette explained easily as he gestured the stunned boy to put on the shirt that he just handed to him.

"K-kiss mark?" Yamamoto asked curiously. He actually knew what kiss mark meant but he decided to ask Tsuna again in order to confirm his assumption.

"I suppose I could tell you." Tsuna said as if he was thinking out loud. "You see, it's a common thing that a lovers do. You kiss your lover, sometimes nibble or give a light suck during the kiss, and so it leaves a mark."

This made Yamamoto gulp a little as the faint blush on his cheeks started to grow darker.

"Wow… t-that's… umm… it's so m-many…" Yamamoto stuttered again, still looking away from the view in front of him. Because, every time he threw short glances over Tsuna's bare body, his breathing went hard and the blush on his face became more apparent.

"What'd you expect? We even do it three to four times a day." Tsuna stated simply.

"F-four times a d-day? Tsuna is so strong!" Yamamoto exclaimed in awe, though he was still embarrassed about the topic.

"Oh, not really. I usually just lay down on bed and get dominated." He explained to the boy easily, which made Takeshi to be embarrassed even more. "Well, this is what you get if you have a horny lover who can't keep _his_ pants on."

"H-his p-pants on?! Then, Tsuna is—" but before Takeshi finished his statement, Tsuna cut and said.

"I'll answer your question later. You need to change first." He walked out to his room and closed the bathroom's door, leaving the baseball jock alone.

'So Takeshi is definitely interested with me… Hmm… How shall I do this…' Tsuna smirked again, enjoying his manipulative plan to seduce the innocent Takeshi as he exited the bathroom.

After Tsuna took his leave, Yamamoto quickly got changed.

To his surprise, the clothes fit perfectly well to him. It seemed older Tsuna's size was almost the same size as his present self.

'Alright. Now that is left for me to do is just…' he looked at the white shirt in front of him, picked it up. 'This… This is Tsuna's shirt... I'm g-going to wear Tsuna's…' Yamamoto stuttered a little bit in the process.

'The shirt… It smells just like _my Tsuna…_' he whispered it slightly when he sniffed on the shirt.

Because it was used by the future Tsuna, he could inhale the brunette's very own scent coming from the shirt. And, it smelled nice to him. It made him feel comfortable to smell Tsuna's scent.

After finished changing up, Takeshi decided to leave the bathroom, heading to where the older Tsuna went. He walked steadily till he reached the door. He opened it, then proceeded inside the brunette's room. And there he could see Tsuna.

The baseball jock looked at Tsuna and he didn't see a shirtless guy again. In fact, Tsuna was actually wearing a loose white shirt that seemed a little too big for him to wear.

Noticing that Yamamoto was looking at him, he decided to say again.

"Oh, this? It's your shirt. I mean, the future you. I didn't notice it back then but he left his shirt atop of my bed when he took a shower." The Decimo explained, as he rolled the shirt's sleeves because it's too big for him.

Yamamoto blinked a little. He couldn't really follow it but he could understand that Tsuna was now wearing his future self's shirt and he was wearing Tsuna's future self's shirt.

"Do you want to switch our shirts? You can wear your shirt back. It seems it's too big for you?" Yamamoto offered, this time, it was his time to be embarrassed when he looked at Tsuna who seemed to be very sexy right now, wearing that loose shirt.

"Don't worry," Tsuna said, "Besides, I like your scent so much." The brunette stated, as he sniffed his shirt again, trying to get a faint scent from Takeshi's shirt.

"It's enticing…" Tsuna said it slowly, implying the sexual innuendo as he daringly licked his lips again, letting Takeshi to see it right in front of him.

Of course, such statement made Yamamoto to blush even darker. He tried to gulp the big lump on his throat. Then, after collecting all his courage, Yamamoto decided to ask.

"W-why? Why d-do you like it?"

Tsuna looked confused, but he still decided to answer the question.

"What is there to not like? We are lovers, after all."

And such statement made Yamamoto to be shocked. Seriously, it was beyond his imagination that Tsuna and him would be lovers in the future.

"L-lovers? S-seriously? Y-you mean me and Tsuna… got along together?!" asked Yamamoto, wanting to confirm of what he just heard.

"Yeah." Tsuna nodded simply.

"Then… then… the reason why I was on the shower is because my future self was taking a shower on your bathroom? And then we got switched?" Yamamoto asked again, still disbelieving of the fact that they got together.

"Yeah. We're about to have a steamy shower sex back then, when he's suddenly disappeared."

"And… and… when you said… a horny lover who can't keep his pants on… and the four times a day thingy… Is that the future me?" the raven haired teen asked, a little bit flustered and embarrassed after knowing that his future self was a horny sex God.

Tsuna looked slightly puzzled now. His eyebrows were furrowed too, as if he was thinking something so hard.

"Yes. Aren't you like that too? I mean… " Tsuna paused for a while as he walked forward to Takeshi slowly, eyes watching the other guy deeply with his carnal desire buried inside him.

"You always like it _hot_? Remember?" He decided to launch his seduction again. And he knew that, with his daring smile that he gave, everyone would fall on his knees. Or at least trembling in excitement.

"Then… then… the kiss marks too? I… umm… I did that…? To Tsuna…?" He looked embarrassed to the max when he said it as couple of suggestive images started to fill his mind.

"No, it was actually some random guy that I met at a gas station." Tsuna replied simply.

"Really?"

"Of course not!" Tsuna denied, slightly feeling weird that Yamamoto would actually believe his previous statement,

"It was you. Why are you asking me these stuffs anyway? Aren't you and my past self are lovers too?"

Hearing the brunette was asking him that, Yamamoto couldn't help but to feel a small blush forming on his cheeks. It even made him stutter.

"Umm… err… I… not really…" the boy answered. He looked down to the floor, feeling a little bit disappointed.

"Oh," Tsuna exclaimed a little, "So, you haven't confessed yet? No wonder."

He stared deeply at Yamamoto while his hands were touching on Yamamoto's shoulders, squeezing it gently but sometimes a little bit rough.

"Well, I guess I could teach you a little tutorial…"

"A-about w-what?" Yamamoto stuttered, feeling bewildered of the whole scene happened to him. All that he knew was Tsuna was standing daringly in front of him, eyes not even leaving from his sight.

"How to be a sex God." Tsuna said seductively, even the whole words just reeked sex. It actually sent a huge shiver on Yamamoto's body.

"Eeeh?" was all that Yamamoto could say after hearing such words from the other Tsuna. Being seduced by Tsuna was something that he would never ever imagine.

"Hush…" Tsuna shushed at the young baseball jock as he put his index finger in front of Yamamoto's lips to shush the staggering baseball jock.

He leaned his face closer to Yamamoto's face, then he moved his head closer to aim at Yamamoto's ear. To Takeshi's surprise, Tsuna gave a seductive lick on his earlobe, giving an appreciative lick on it, as the brunette said, with an unimaginably sexy voice tone that sent him shivering…

"Enough talk. Let's fuck."

─**To Be Continued─**

* * *

Author's Note:

I know. I'm guilty. I really really should upload and work on my other ongoing fics. Don't worry this will be the last time. I won't upload any new story anymore, not until I complete my past fics. This fic is uploaded to fanfiction from my Secret Santa give away. But since my gift fic was rated T, I did some plot change here and there to make it sexy.

And do you know? It's been a while since I write perverted stuffs like this! I want to write lemon. Lemon. LEMON! Some steamy fucking between Yamamoto and Tsuna! Some dirty dialogues and kinky stuffs like bondage and vibrators! So, cut me some slacks! LOL. Ahahaha. Everyone just loves lemon, baby!

You could say that perverted! Dark! TYL! Tsuna is OOC. But you know, it's such a frigging turn on for me! And, I don't think it's OOC at all, since we clearly don't know anything about TYL!Tsuna. Mwahahahahaha!

Reviews are always appreciated!

Sincerely,

8027forever


End file.
